Bob Barbas
Bob Barbas is one of the villains of DmC: Devil May Cry. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II as a boss in the story mode. Background To the human population, Bob Barbas is the reporter for Raptor News Network. In reality, he is a demon serving Mundus through the means of propaganda to keep their subjects in line, as well as ruling over his section of Limbo, which acts as a prison for humans and demons that do not serve his master. Connections with All-Stars II Mundus acts as one of the bosses in All-Star II's story mode. Players face him inside of his tower in Limbo, which appears to be a digital dimension. Barbas takes on his true form and battles the characters himself. Battle First Phase Bob Barbas is in the background, uable to be harmed by any attacks. He uses this to his advantage with his attacks that can reach across entire sections of the stage and cause huge damage. His attacks consist of the following: *Four rotating purple beams. It can be evaded by any jump. *Two tall rotating green beams, which cross into each other. It can only be evaded by double jumping. *A barrage of green barriers that move from the left to right or vise-versa of the arena that harm you upon impact. There are three different types of barriers: barriers with an opening on the top, which can be evaded by double jumping, two barriers on top of each other with an opening in the middle, which can be evaded by single jumping, and a barrier that floats, which can be evaded by standing on the ground. *A concentrated blue beam that strikes whoever is in front of him almost instantly. Watch which section of the arena he's facing, then move away from it. *An orange circle, which, after a short amount of time, will unleash an upwards beam that strikes any inside of it even in the air. Move to the left or right until out of range. This attack is only used after Bob Barbas is attacked. The only means in which to make him vulnerable are buttons that are in the arena, which start off by being on the ground. By using a vertical attack, the button is activated, stunning Bob Barbas and moving him out of the background to the center of the arena. Players must use this opportunity to damage him as much as possible. Once he takes enough damage or too much time passes, he becomes invulnerable and an orange circle appears around him, indicating where he is about to attack. Players that aren't out of the zone by the time he's finished will receive massive damage. Second Phase After his first health bar is diminished, he beams the players to another area, where he has regular enemies attack. These enemies mostly consist of low to mid-level enemies. After a certain amount of time passes, Bob Barbas brings the players back. This time, Bob Barbas attacks more frequently, requires two switches to be hit, which now may even appear on walls, and if the players take too long getting to the second switch, the first switch will be restored. Like before, once they are activated, Bob Barbas is vulnerable and players need to wear him down. Final Phase Once his second health bar is diminished, he transports the players again, but this time, they are faced with mid to heavy-level enemies, making survival more difficult. After a certain amount of time has passed, Bob Barbas returns them one last time. Now Bob Barbas attacks nearly non-stop and three switches are required to be hit. Rinse and repeat the method once they are activated. After being defeated, Bob Barbas loses control and the players are sent to his newsroom, where Bob Barbas in his human appearance is standing, exhausted. Just one final attack of the player's choice and he is defeated, falling backward or forward depending on the type of attack used on him. Trivia *Bob's human form has such little health that low AP moves like Dante's triangle attacks can automatically defeat him. Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Boss Category:Devil May Cry